


BACK TO THE FUTURE

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [14]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	BACK TO THE FUTURE

"Ghira Belladonna presents: Back to the Future, a Glynda Goodwitch film." A narrator said as a strange looking car backed out of a truck.

"Ruby leads an ordinary life."

"No Rose or Xiao Long ever amounted to anything in the history of Patch." Glynda said mere inches from Ruby's face.

"Yeah, well history's gonna change." Ruby retorted calmly.

"And 1985 is not her year." The narrator said as Ruby played a single note on a guitar and the amp she was plugged into blew up in her face, throwing her backward into a couch.

"But Dr. Oobleck is about to change all that." The man in question stumbled out of the weird-looking car, with Ruby catching him before he could fall.

"Are you telling me made a time machine… out of a Delorian?" Ruby said bewildered.

"He's sending Ruby 30 years back in time."

Ruby yelled as she drove the car into a barn.

"It works!" Oobleck yelled in triumph.

"Now, she's trapped in the past, about to meet her future mother, and she's making an impression on her father."

"She's got spirit. I like it." Taiyang said as Ruby rode past on a make-shift skateboard.

"Anything you do could have serious repercussions on future events!" Oobleck warned Ruby.

"Now, she's got to make her mother and father fall in love, and only Dr. Oobleck can help her get back to the future."

"Are you telling me this sucker is nuclear?!" Ruby said, offscreen.

"Precisely." Oobleck told her, onscreen.

"Ruby Rose, Bartholomew Oobleck."

"Woah man, this is heavy." Ruby said in shock.

"There's that term again, heavy." Oobleck said in confusion, "Why is everything so heavy in the future? Is there something wrong with Remnant's gravitational pull?"

BACK TO THE FUTURE


End file.
